The present invention relates to a gas turbine engine and more particularly to an engine mounting configuration for the mounting of a turbofan gas turbine engine to an aircraft pylon.
A gas turbine engine may be mounted at various points on an aircraft such as a pylon integrated with an aircraft structure. An engine mounting configuration ensures the transmission of loads between the engine and the aircraft structure. The loads typically include the weight of the engine, thrust, aerodynamic side loads, and rotary torque about the engine axis. The engine mount configuration must also absorb the deformations to which the engine is subjected during different flight phases and the dimensional variations due to thermal expansion and retraction.
One conventional engine mounting configuration includes a pylon having a forward mount and an aft mount with relatively long thrust links which extend forward from the aft mount to the engine intermediate case structure. Although effective, one disadvantage of this conventional type mounting arrangement is the relatively large “punch loads” into the engine cases from the thrust links which react the thrust from the engine and couple the thrust to the pylon. These loads tend to distort the intermediate case and the low pressure compressor (LPC) cases. The distortion may cause the clearances between the static cases and rotating blade tips to increase which may negatively affect engine performance and increase fuel burn.